A Winter Walk
by ramblingkitten
Summary: The Charming Family goes for a winter walk with a Pirate. (Charming Family goodness, with a guest starring pirate to throw some fun in there)


**Rating:** **T**_ (but mostly because i want to be careful, there's no sex, minimal swearing, but Hook is here and it's Hook i mean come on)_

**Ship:** _Snowing, Charming Family, Captain Charming, Captain Snowing Friendship, Captain Swan Friendship (But you know Hook flirts)_

**Characters:**_ Mary Margaret 'Snow White' Blanchard, Prince David 'Charming' Nolan, Emma Swan, Captain Killian 'Hook' Jones, Henry Mills - Swan, and guest appearance by Ruby 'Red Riding Hood' Lucas_

Emma had rolled her eyes when Mary Margaret had shoved her beanie onto her head and shoved her out the door, barely giving Emma a chance to grab a coat as she was ushered out towards the cold morning air. She had stopped questioning her mother's many pregnancy mood swings the second week they were back and instead of being angry she had laughed at the idea of flying monkeys and didn't stop for about ten minutes. She kept trying to ask what was going on, what the rush was, but her mother just kept shushing her and herding her towards the exit.

"Okay okay, Mary Margaret breathe; at least let me put my coat on then you can go back to whatever crazy plan you have in your head this morning." Emma huffed as she halted to yank her black coat on over her turtle neck, quickly zipping it up before adjusting her beanie that was sitting rather crooked on her head.

"Sorry, sorry it's just, I feel great this morning, and there's no more monkeys or witches, or at least witches that want to kill us and I just want to pretend we are a normal _happy_ family for a moment." Mary Margaret said with a small smile. Emma shook her head with a laugh.

"Mary Margaret, we will never be a normal family, but I don't mind pretending for a bit if it makes you happy," she told her mother with a reassuring smile, that despite being dragged out of the house on a Saturday, she was happy. She was rewarded with a beaming smile from her mother. "Just you know, buy me a coffee before you drag me wherever it is we are going."

"I can do that," Mary Margaret nodded as she shoved Emma out the door before she could finish fixing her gloves. "We are ready. We just have to make a quick stop at Granny's for some caffeine and we can go," she explained as they met up with David and Henry at his truck. David wrapped his arm around Mary Margaret's shoulders as they started walking towards the diner, Henry practically bouncing his way over to Emma's side.

"Do you know where we are going kid?" Emma asked him.

"Nope," Henry smirked, keeping his eyes watching his grandparent's and not looking up at her.

"Mhm, say that with a straight face while looking at me and I might believe you. I knew letting you spend time with Hook would lead to you acting a bit more snarky." Emma said as she shook her head with a small smile on her face. Henry whipped his head around and looked affronted at his mother.

"You don't believe me? Why ever not, I am the picture of innocence here." Henry told her, his hand over his heart for good measure.

"Innocence huh?" Emma asked her eyebrow rising at his antics.

"Completely, I am shocked you would believe me capable of anything but." Henry said, barely maintaining his grasp on not laughing.

"You forget, I know you," Emma said finally laughing at him.

"Yes, but I have been on my best behavior lately. You can even ask Regina!" Henry insisted.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that David and Hook seem to be trying to outdo each other in regards to you?" Emma questioned side eyeing him as they walked.

"Of course not, this was all Gram's idea," Henry said with a shrug and at her look rolled his eyes and sighed, "Okay so maybe what's in the duffle bag is mine." Emma laughed and pulled him against her in a side hug.

"Just you know, try and keep your Gramps from doing anything to end him back on the couch for the night again." Emma told him with a smile as the crossed the street.

"Don't worry, I got it all planned out." Henry said as he rushed ahead towards the diner door to pull it open.

"Of course you do, why am I not surprised," Emma shook her head. Watching Henry try and act like a little gentleman, made her concede that maybe sending him off with Hook for the day wasn't entirely a bad idea, at least not those parts. The parts that ended up with him driving David's truck down Main Street however was another story.

As she entered the diner, she found it wasn't nearly as busy as she expected for a Saturday morning and gratefully plopped down at the counter next to Snow who was already chatting with Ruby.

"Morning Emma," Ruby's voice chimed over to her.

"Morning Ruby, how are you?" She asked her with a smile.

"Good, looking forward to my evening off, I could kill for a girl's night about now." Ruby told her as she leaned against the counter.

"I seem to recall your last girl's night did not end that well for all involved," Emma remarked as she pulled her gloves off.

"I blame that on the curse and not my fabulous planning skills, besides that night also ended with one couple getting engaged, I didn't completely fail at having a girls night." She told Emma with a smirk.

"Okay fine, but I draw the line at facials and boy talk." Emma told Ruby while shaking her head.

"Of course Emma, we would never do such a thing." Ruby responded, winking at Mary Margaret. "So what do you say, we get together tonight at the loft and relax. Maybe watch a couple chick flicks. Ashley already got Thomas to agree to watch Alex on his own tonight, please?" Ruby practically begged, earning a snicker from Mary Margaret.

"Sounds good, you have to do all the planning though." Emma said with a shake of her head.

"Okay so now that I got that out of the way, what can I get ya?" Ruby asked.

"Can I get a mocha instead of my usual?"

"Sure. So one mocha, one black coffee and two hot cocoas coming right up," Ruby said as she spun to go gather their drinks. After she left Emma turned in her stool to face her mother.

"Where did David and Henry run off to?" Emma questioned.

"Over there with Hook, apparently Henry needed to find out what the Captain thought of the pancake vs waffle debate that's been going on at the loft." Mary Margaret answered. Sure enough when Emma spun all the way around, there was her son and father eagerly engaging the pirate in conversation. She didn't think she'd ever get over the image of Captain Hook and Prince Charming being friends. Soon enough Ruby returned with their drinks to go.

"So I'll see you guys tonight, no backing out Emma," Ruby ordered her with a friendly smile.

"Yeah yeah," Emma rolled her eyes as she shoved her gloves back on her hands before she pick up her and Henry's drink. She walked over and handed the cocoa to a very eager Henry.

"Swan," Hook greeted her as she joined their motley group.

"Hook," Emma responded, "Aren't you ever going to change your wardrobe?"

"I thought you liked my pirate get up, love?" Hook asked with a smirk as he leaned back into the booth in a move that should be considered obscene but when he does it, it manages to look smooth, which just serves to annoy the hell out of her.

"No I think you got that wrong, I think its David that likes your pirate get up." Emma said cheekily causing Mary Margaret and Henry to laugh, while David was left to sputter.

"Emma, I'm a married man," David managed to get out.

"Charming, it's okay. I'm a married woman and even I have to admit he makes those pants look good." Mary Margaret piped up causing Henry to grimace and Emma to choke on her coffee.

"SNOW!" David yelped at his wife.

"What? I'm married honey, not blind." Mary Margaret told him with a shrug and kiss to the cheek. "Now, let's get going before it's too late and I'm hungry again. Hook, you should join us."

"WHAT?!" David and Emma yelped together.

"Yes, I think it would be a great idea for Hook to join us." Mary Margaret insisted, rolling her eyes at her ever stubborn husband and daughter.

"I would be delighted milady," Hook said with a smile and nod of his head before lithely climbing out of the booth in a move so fluid Emma couldn't figure out how it was possible. "Let me just pay the wolf girl and we can be on our way."

Soon enough the now group of five made their way out of the diner towards the path Mary Margaret wanted to take. Henry was leading the way in front of his grandparents, leaving Emma to walk along side Hook. The group walked in amiable silence as they made their way into the woods, Emma surprised the silence wasn't awkward but comfortable. Henry turned occasionally and dragged his grandparents into conversation, but Emma was happy just sipping her coffee. She carefully looked over to Hook, noticing him walking without a glove on his good hand, or a hat on his head; and he didn't even have his coat buttoned up.

"Aren't you cold?" Emma asked him aiming for casual but it came out rather snappish causing her to wince at her tone.

"Believe it or not, I've had colder days out to sea. I admit it is rather chilly out, but nothing I can't handle." Hook answered her, giving her a small smirk.

"Well at least there's one thing you can handle," Emma smirked.

"Just what are you implying Swan?" Hook asked, looking over at her.

"Oh nothing, just that I was right before," Emma had to bite her lip to keep from laughing and drawing her parent's attention.

"Oh I assure you darling, if you let me I could show you just how well I can handle you," Hook purred over at her. Emma lost her battle and burst out laughing at his blatant innuendo; the happy sound of her laughter causing Hook to laugh with her. Henry heard their laughter and quickly spun to look, and seeing his mother's smile, he quickly took the camera from David's pocket to catch a picture. When their laughter finally died down, Emma couldn't resist the urge to snark back at him again.

"Well maybe I should let David test that theory instead, wouldn't want him to get jealous." Emma joked at him. Hook stumbled on the path at her words, causing Emma to laugh again. "Careful there pirate, wouldn't want you to fall and mess up your pretty face now would you?"

"So you finally admit my face is pretty?" Hook questioned her, a small smile flitting across his face.

"What no, just that you seem to think so." Emma sputtered in disbelief.

"Don't worry Swan, your secret is safe with me," Hook told her with a sincere smile, causing Emma to grin back. "Though if you are truly worried about my being cold, you could always offer to warm me up lass."

"In your dreams pirate," Emma smirked as she bumped her shoulder into him as they were nearing what looked to be a clearing.

"Every night Swan," Hook said with a wink, causing Emma's cheeks to burn red. They caught up to her parents who were looking around the clearing that was dusted with snow.

"So Emma, what do you think about the clearing?" Mary Margaret asked when she saw the pair join them.

"It's um, big?" Emma commented, her nose scrunching as she tried to think of a better word. The rest of the group laughed at her comment.

"What your mother forgot to include is, do you think this would be a nice place for a wedding?" David asked her. Emma blinked and her mouthed opened a few times like a fish.

"Um, well I mean, I haven't really thought about weddings anytime soon, I mean I'm not even dating anyone, and I mean, what?" Emma rambled causing Henry to chuckle.

"Mom, I think he means for him and Grams," Henry told her causing Emma to turn deep shade of red.

"OH! Well then, um I think it would be great." Emma said looking down at the ground.

"It's just your father and I, we we're talking, and technically in this world we aren't married. Not that it's a big deal; it's just that after everything we thought it would be a nice way to start our lives after the curse. I mean really start. Ever since it's broken we've been being thrown back and forth from one thing to the next. We've never really got a chance to just enjoy being back together and being with you." Mary Margaret commented, trying to keep from seeming overly excited.

"So you want to do something like you did at the lake?" Henry asked, causing Emma's eyebrows to shoot up, she really needed to just sit down and read the whole book one of these days.

"Yes, exactly," Mary Margaret answered with a nod, "and we wanted to make sure and talk to you first Emma." Emma smiled at the thought there.

"I think it would be a great idea Mary Margaret," Emma said with a nod.

"Really?" Mary Margaret beamed at her, her smile transforming her face.

"Yeah, really, I think it would be a great idea for everyone." Emma said, her lips stretching into a smile seeing her mother so happy.

"Oh you have no idea how much it means to hear you say that Emma," Mary Margaret said her smile not leaving her face as she reached out and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Plus I mean, you'd finally have an excuse to make me wear a dress and we both know you've been searching for one." Emma said with a laugh as she returned the hug. After her mother released her she stepped back pulling Henry into her side.

"Oh yes, I can't wait to plan this," Mary Margaret said as she shoved her hands back into her pockets to warm them back up, David stepping back close to wrapping one arm around her to pull her close.

"Remember what we agreed on, only close family and friends. We don't need the whole town here." David reminded her with a small laugh as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course Charming, I'm pregnant not suffering from a head injury," She told him with a chuckle as she leaned into his embrace. David shook his head at her before kissing her on the cheek as she turned her attention to the Captain. "Oh and Hook, would you do the honor of marrying us?"

"You want me to marry you? But I'm just a pirate." Hook said, completely baffled by her request.

"Oh none of that, you are more than that. Besides without you I wouldn't still have Charming," Mary Margaret insisted. Hook reached up and scratched behind his ear as he ducked his head at her words.

"Then it would be an honor milady," Hook told her with a small bow.

"Oh thank you Killian," Mary Margaret beamed as she removed herself from Charming's arms to embrace Hook in a hug, taking him by surprise; his arms slow to return the affection.

"You are quiet welcome," Hook said as she pulled back. Mary Margaret smiled at him as she grabbed Emma's hand.

"Emma, come with me I have to show you something." She told her daughter as she pulled her away from the boys.

"I guess congratulations are in order mate," Hook commented to David as he held his hand out to him. David quickly grasped it.

"Thank you, and thank you for agreeing to officiate. I know generally ship captains do the honors on an actual ship, but we both felt you would be the best choice," David told him as they both watch Mary Margaret tug Emma around the clearing.

"Does this mean we get to make Hook wear normal clothes?" Henry asked with a smirk.

"What is this obsession with my clothing lately?" Hook asked flabbergasted causing Henry and David to both laugh.

"I think it's more out of curiosity if you will ever adapt to this realm." David commented causing Hook to shake his head. "Don't worry, it won't be so bad. Just let me or Henry take you, otherwise you will try on half the store if Snow is in charge."

"Yeah, when Mom and I went shopping in New York for school clothes, I think I tried on the store before she was satisfied with what she picked out," Henry commented, "And I bet Grams is worse."

"Well then I'll leave my transition in your capable hands young Henry." Hook said with a smile.

"You know Gramps, last time I was on Hooks ship; he let me practice sword fighting with a real sword." Henry said with a smirk.

"He did what now?" David asked, crossing his arms as stared down his grandson.

"Mhm, it was really cool. He was showing me all these neat tricks and teaching me about how to be a pirate." Henry responded causing Hook to look a bit proud and afraid at the same time.

"I thought you wanted to be a knight?" David asked him.

"Well a knight would be cool, but I don't know maybe a pirate would be better," Henry commented.

"I'll have you know I'm a better swordsman than any pirate," David told him.

"Oi mate, I don't know about that, you've yet to face me in a fight," Hook stated.

"He's right Gramps, you haven't," Henry added.

"Well then, why not now? Unless of course you're afraid Hook," David taunted the pirate.

"Oi, I'm not afraid of anything," Hook insisted.

"Except monkeys," David smirked.

"I am not afraid of those beasts, I just find them disgusting," Hook insisted.

"Mhm, that's why you shrieked when one almost landed on your head," David commented.

"Oi, I did not shriek!" Hook growled.

"No of course not, you're right." David nodded at the other man.

"Thank you."

"It was more of a squeal," David said with a smirk causing Henry to have to stifle a giggle at Hooks look of indignation.

"I know how you two can settle this," Henry piped up.

"Oh, and what is that lad?" Hook asked him, the muscle in his jaw twitching with his effort not to remain calm.

"You two should have a duel." Henry remarked with a nod.

"Fine, I see no problem with that. Do you have a sword Prince?" Hook questioned his opponent as he drew his sword.

"Of course I do, after everything you really think I'd leave the house without it?" David scoffed. "You sure you can handle this, pirate?"

"Oh I think it's you that can't handle it, prince," Hook remarked, his mouth twisting on David's title. Henry just ran over and sat on a log to watch the show. David quickly shucked his extra puffy coat before he pulled his sword out of the bag.

The pair walked over away from Henry, before taking the traditional en garde position causing Emma and Mary Margaret to both roll their eyes when they managed to look over. Surprisingly after their initial bout of words, the fight was silent save for the sound of metal clashing together and the occasional grunt or groan. Henry watch in rapt attention as the prince and pirate circled and met each other blow for blow. Emma and Mary Margaret eventually joined Henry by the log to watch the two continue to duel.

"You think either of them will ever concede that it's a closely even match?" Emma asked her mother as she watched Hook try a very flashy move only to have Charming parry it at the last second.

"Emma, you have met them haven't you?" Mary Margaret commented dryly causing Henry to laugh from his spot. Emma snorted and shrugged.

"I'm going to kick Hook's ass myself when this is over," Emma grumbled at her mother.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked as she turned her stare back to her daughter, "Why?"

"Because, watching this, it's obvious he _let_ me win at the lake, he wasn't supposed to _let_ me win." Emma ranted at her mother, causing her to chuckle. "Not one word out of you or you Henry."

"Wouldn't dream of it Emma," Mary Margaret said, biting her cheek to keep from laughing at her daughters face. After another ten minutes of watching Hook and David fight each other, Emma had about enough.

"Okay time to get these two idiots to take a break, I'm hungry," Emma muttered as she started out towards the two.

"Emma, wait," Mary Margaret protested but unfortunately Emma kept going. Sighing at her daughter's antics she quickly grabbed her bow and shot an arrow right in between David and Hook causing them both to stop and look over at her. Emma quickly turned to give her a strange look before turning back to the two idiots.

"Okay, look, you two obviously aren't going to ever quit until one of you breaks the others sword, or Hook here quits being all noble and starts to cheat," Emma remarked.

"He already has tried that Emma," David remarked, sullenly impressed.

"Oh, well… okay then, right," Emma muttered, "So how about we call this a tie and go get lunch I'm hungry and if I'm hungry it's only a matter of time before the pregnant lady demands food and I'd rather be close to the food when that happens."

"I'm not that bad," Mary Margaret called over to them causing Henry to chuckle and pick the duffle up. Both men eyed each other before nodding and sheathing their swords. David quickly walked over to grab his jacket and kiss Mary Margaret in apology leaving Emma to deal with Hook.

"You let me win," Emma accused him once his sword was back in its place. Hook looked shocked at her words but quickly schooled his features.

"I don't know what you're talking about love, you won that fight fair and square," Hook responded with a carefully neutral expression.

"No, you had to have let me win, I mean watching you with David, and you went easy on me didn't you?" Emma questioned him. Hook let out a sigh.

"If I tell you yes, you will just be made at me; if I tell you no, you will still be mad at me. I don't see how I can win here," Hook explained.

"I just want to know why," Emma remarked carefully avoiding looking at him. Hook pulled her to a stop and tilted her head up so she was looking him in the eye.

"Because even back then you intrigued me, and I had no intentions of killing you despite how infuriating you could be," Hook answered her before walking off leaving her to mull that over. Emma quickly jogged to catch up to him and followed the rest of their group towards town.

"Okay," Emma commented quietly, causing Hook's lips to twitch towards a smile.

"Though the right hook, love, was very impressive and did leave quite the mark," Hook mentioned with a smirk. Emma just smirked.

"I didn't just get my tact from David," Emma said with a smile, causing her companion to laugh.

"Aye, your father does hit like a bloody kraken." Hook commented.

"And don't you forget it Hook," David tossed over his shoulder.

_(A/N - Thank you for reading, this was beta-less so all mistakes are my own. I do not own anything recognizable. Reviews are fuel to my muse... There will be maybe 3 more related fics when I can get them written)_


End file.
